White Christmas
by Weegie-Queegie
Summary: Waking up at Christmas without snow seems wrong, luckily Wally has plans to change that. From a prompt on Tumblr.


**Authors Note: So this was a prompt given to me on my roleplaying account kidspeedster on tumblr from my Artemis co-partner. The prompt was White Christmas: Our characters enjoying Christmas morning snowfall. I'd figure I'd post it here since I haven't posted anything in a while, plus these guys are adorable. **

"Morning beautiful." Wally murmured, leaning over to press his lips against her forehead. Artemis's brow creased together, which caused Wally to chuckle. She rolled over, looking at her boyfriend as he had a huge grin on his face. She groaned and shoved her face in her pillow.

"Come on! I thought you were an early riser!" Wally laughed, his hands ghosting along her sides as he did so. She mumbled something in Vietnamese which he was pretty sure was a string of profanities before turning to look at him.

"Not when we went to bed… three hours ago! West why the hell are you up right now?!" she asked angrily, shoving his hands away from her body. He wasn't getting anywhere near her right now, definitely not at _six thirty_ after waking her up on a day which she was _suppose _to be able to sleep in.

"But babe, it's Christmas!" Wally exclaimed, sighing gently and pouting. "I wanted to get in some you and me time before we had to spend the rest of the day with our families." Wally whined, tugging on the sheets to try and get her up.

"Why do you think we were up three hours ago?" she deadpanned, wrapping the blankets around her, tucking them under her chin.

"No, seriously. Like, opening our gifts and have breakfast and just have a moment of peace to ourselves before the rest of our families go nuts." Wally said gently. Artemis turned then, looking up and noticing that the speedster had a genuine smile on his face and even looked a little boyish, excited for Christmas morning. So with that, she got up and stretched, and looked over at her boyfriend of nearly four years now with a sleepy smile.

"Merry Christmas Wally." she said and he chuckled, returning the gesture with a small kiss to her lips.

She moved off the bed and looked to the floor, trying to find something besides just her underwear to wear. She noticed Wally had on a shirt and a pair of Flash boxers, so he must of been up already. Hopefully making her a coffee. "Although it doesn't feel like Christmas, since it doesn't snow here." she pouted, grabbing his shirt from last night and trudging over to her pajama drawer to get a pair of shorts.

Wally smiled and moved over to her drawer, picking out a pair of pants for her instead. She raised an eyebrow but he smiled shrugging his shoulders. Artemis gave him a weird look but put the pants on without questioning him, watching as he opened his drawer to retrieve his own pair of pants. Once they were both changed, she looked over at him expectantly, hands on her hips.

"So, we opening our gifts now?" she asked curiously. Wally walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, I figured I could give you one now. The other one is at my parents." he explained, picking up a back pack from the floor. There was no way he was hiding a puppy here without her knowing, so his parents had agreed to keep it at their place until Christmas Day. He kissed her forehead gently. "That okay?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Artemis looked at him warily, but nodded.

"What do you have planned West?" she asked as he picked her up in a bridal position, the way he usually did when he was going to run with her.

"Just close your eyes babe. It's a surprise." he smiled lazily. As soon as her eyes were closed she felt the world speed around her. The speed force was something she'd probably never get use to, no matter how long she was with Wally. She tucked her head closer to his chest, shutting her eyes tight. The wind brushed past her face and would probably burn more if it weren't for Wally's chest. After a few minutes the speedster came to a halt but Artemis kept her eyes shut, feeling a sudden chill around her.

"Wally where are we?" she asked, shivering slightly. He put her on the ground then, not saying a word. As she slowly opened her grey eyes her mouth dropped, looking around in awe. A wide smile crossed her lips and she turned to him, laughing gently. Wally smiled, wrapping his coat around her followed by a blanket from the back pack. "Merry Christmas Artie." he chuckled, turning her around so she could get a better look.

They were on top of Mount Justice. Actually, they had camped here a few times during the summers, when they weren't suppose to be on any missions. Unlike California, Rhode Island looked like it was actually having a snowy Christmas, with a foot of snow on the ground. They could see the small town of Happy Harbor from where they stood, family and friends in full swing for the holiday.

She turned to Wally, and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall though, just let them water up. She didn't need to tell him about her past Christmas tales, he knew that not everyone's families were perfect. But he kind of made it his job to insure that Artemis would have a great Christmas each year. But she made it pretty easy this year, complaining about the lack of snow in California. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, which she responded by kissing him roughly, throwing her emotions into the kiss. She may not be the best with words, but she could always show him how she felt.

After a while, they broke away from one another, noticing that it had begun to snow gently around them. Artemis laughed gently, leaning into Wally as they watched it fall from the sky. Wally wasn't sure how he was going to top this next year, this was pretty much perfect in his books. But he supposed he had another 365 days to think about it, he was sure something would come up by then.


End file.
